This invention generally relates to pictures with easel backs and is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,466 that has a self-leveling and convertible back on a picture. The convertible feature allows the picture to be either on a surface or hung on a wall. The easel flap can be removed from the back for hanging on a wall. This provides a stable form of hanging.
This application is an improvement to U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,466. The background information for this improvement is exactly the same as it is for that patent.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a useful means for hanging a picture with a convertible back on the wall with the use of the easel flap as the hanger affixed to the wall. According to the present invention an easel flap is fashioned to support the picture while on a surface as well as when on a wall. The easel flap is made of a rigid material that has angled hooks at the ends.
When holding the picture on a surface one end of the easel flap is affixed to the back by inserting into a slot in the back. The easel flap then extends away from the back at such an angle that the opposite end lies flat on the surface. This flat portion can be used to affix the easel flap onto the surface to make sure the picture does not fall from the surface due to vibrations or incidental contact. When the picture is to be hung on a wall the easel flap is removed, affixed to the wall, and the two cord loops on the picture back are used to support the picture in a stable fashion on the wall. The easel flap has elongated holes for affixing it to the wall, and for providing a measure of horizontal adjustment.